The Lego Slackers
by adventurewinx
Summary: Mordecai and Rigby end up in the Lego World, and they are trying to get home. But some Regular Show enemies return and plan to conquer the Lego World. Will they stop them and go home?
1. A Regular Day

**Hi guys! Sorry for so long, I had to practice graduation over the days. And here I am! Enjoy! **

Mordecai and Rigby were raking leaves, Mordecai groaned, and put his hand on his head and said "Dude, how long have we've been raking?" Rigby looked at his watch, and he said boldly "2 hours!" Mordecai complained "What?! When will Benson let us go?" Then, his thoughts of freedom interrupted "Not unless you stop slacking off!" A angry voice yelled behind Mordecai and Rigby, they turned, and it was none other than their hot tempered boss Benson.

Benson shot them a glare, and put his hands on his waist and said "You will stay here until 5:30. And don't forget, you have to finish raking, or rather just SLACK OFF!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. He was red, and he was really scary sometimes, as usual.

Mordecai and Rigby jumped from Bensons loud voice. "U-Um, w-w-we weren't slacking." He stuttered. Benson replied boldly "It looks like you are now! Now finish raking, OR YOUR FIRED!" He pointed at them in anger, and he stomped back to the house. Rigby said boldly "It's not fair! Why the other park workers early and not us?" He stammered. Then, Rigby lit his eyes, and he said with enthusiasm "Hey, why don't we make replicas of our selves, and Benson will think we are working when we are taking a walk?" Mordecai then formed an evil look, and said "Let's do it."

A while later, Benson walked to the area where they are raking leaves, and then he found them, and said "Good workers. It's 2 minutes, now better hurry!" They did nothing, and they stood there raking leaves. Benson looked closely, he moved forward., and spooked Mordecai "What are you waiting for?!" As he shook hard, the head fell of. He just suddenly realized he's been tricked. "ARGGGGHHHHHHHHH! GAAAAAA!" He shouted in anger.

Mordecai and Rigby giggled. They were in a mall, and Mordecai replied "Wait till you see the look on his face." Rigby replied "My plan worked!" Suddenly, they stopped in front of a toy shop. A box attracted them, and Mordecai said "Dude, look at this toy." It was a box, and it was titled 'The Lego Movie' Rigby said "Why have a toy made out of bricks? That's lame. I mean, imagine a world made out of bricks!" Mordecai said boldly "I remember playing this. But it sucks." The moment he said that, a portal opened. It started to suck Mordecai and Rigby into the box, Rigby was about to be sucked in, but Mordecai grabbed him, but it was too strong. It sucked both of them in.

It was all pitch black, and Mordecai groaned. He got up, and he said "Rigby?" Rigby replied "Here I am!" They both stood up, and Mordecai turned to him "What just-" Before he could continue, he gasped. He stuttered "D-du-dude. Why are you all squared? And where is my beak?" Rigby looked down, and he screamed: He was Lego!

Mordecai's eyes widened, and he screamed. He said "Dude! What happened to us?! This can't be happening!" Rigby touched his, and he said in panic "WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?! BENSON IS GONNA KILL US!" Mordecai slapped Rigby, and he said "Dude, cool it! We have to find help." Suddenly, a bullet appeared out if nowhere, it almost hit them. Mordecai and Rigby turned around to see a police named bad cop.

Bad Cop put up his gun, and he said "Freeze!" Mordecai and Rigby out their hands in the air. Bad Cop then yelled "Your under arrest for saying Lego sucks!" Mordecai then replied "What?! Dude! I didn't mean it literally! I didn't mean it!"Bad Cop glared, and he said boldly "We don't believe you." Rigby backed up too "It's the truth!" Bad Cop looked thoughtful, and he said "Then go to Cloud Cuckoo Land for judging!" He went close to them, grabbed their arms and put them in his car.

Then, they were driving till Bad Cop stopped in front of a sky. Mordecai and Rigby then looked at him like crazy, and Mordecai said "Dude, that's it?" Bad Cop then got out, and shot the sky. To their surprise,a passage opened! Bad Cop went back into the car. Mordecai then cheered "Awesome. Dude!" They entered the passage, and went past through many dimensions. The Wild West, The Kingdom, and per dimensions. Until they entered a dimension, with no land, only a ocean and a giant cloud that was a size of the earth.

Bad Cop landed his car on the cloud, and he said "Come, let go inside for judging!" Mordecai, Rigby and Bad Cop entered the cloud: It was a colorful place. Millions of Legos were dancing. And Rigby said in excitement "Cool! I would wanna live here!" Suddenly, a voice rang out "Hi!" A pink cat with a horn appeared, and said "I am Princess Unikitty! And I welcome you to Cloud Cuckoo Land! And hi Bad Cop!" He turned red. Mordecai replied "So this is Cloud Cuckoo Land. I'm Mordecai, and this is Rigby." Unikitty smiled "Well, I'll introuduce you!" Mordecai and the two people followed Unikitty, and he said "Is this place freedom? Because I don't see people working."

Unikitty replied happily "Here in Cloud Cuckoo Land, there are no rules!" She continued the rules "No Government!" "No babysitters!" "No working!" "No bedtimes!" "No frowns faces!" "And no negativity of any kind!" Rigby raised an eyebrow, and said "You just repeated every rule with the word no." Unikitty continued "And there's no consistency!"

They arrived at a place that looked like a museum, with different colors. Unikitty then said "Bad Cop, you can go in since you are Good Cop." They both entered, and Mordecai and Rigby said "Woah." Suddenly, the doors shut. The lights turned out, and Unikitty turned red and said "Now it's time!" They all were scared, and the lights turned on.

Many Lego people were sitting down. And Unikitty said "Do you mean Lego sucks?!" Bad Cop came to their aid, and said "No, they didn't mean it." Unikitty raised an eyebrow "Are you sure?" Suddenly, 5 people appeared. A construction worker, a suave black girl, a bat guy, a blue spaceship man and a pirate made out of scratch.

TO BE CONTINUED!


	2. Finding Mordecai and Rigby

"Unikitty, what's going on?"

The voice of a man is heard, and it belonged to a construction worker. Unikitty replied glumly "These two morons say Lego sucks!" They all gasped, and the blue space guy replied angrily "How dare you?!"

Mordecai shrugged, and he stuttered "L-Look. We are s-sorry, so please stop. We didn't mean it." Rigby then stepped in front and backed up "Yep, and could you mine bringing us home?" Unikitty stepped in front of them in anger, and said "Not unless you admit it!"

Rigby then said "It's the truth! We don't want to insult you!" The people then stared at them, and they (including Bad Cop and Unikitty) they gathered in a circle and mumbled in low tones. Then after awhile, they looked at them with a friendly smile.

The construction guy piped up "We're sorry for being too harsh. I'm Emmet." He held out his hand to shake hands, and Mordecai did, he introduced himself "I'm Mordecai, and this is my buddy, Rigby."

Emmet smiled. And the suave girl piped up "Nice to meet you Mordecai and Rigby. I'm Wyldstyle, but my real name is Lucy." Rigby replied "Then we will just call you Wyldstyle." Mordecai then oohed, and he said "Dude! Look, there's Batman!" Batman then groaned. He was annoyed by them, and Wyldstyle said "So, are you from here?"

Mordecai replied "No, we got sucked in." Wyldstyle then said "Maybe there is someone who can help you." Emmet interrupted and said "To the octan tower!

* * *

"Yes, I can help you."

President Business replied, and said "But there's only one piece to the transporter." Emmet then asked "What's that?" He then replied "A gem from a realm that no one has been. It's near the end of Cloud Cuckoo Land, and find the ones with a odd shape."

Mordecai then said "We will do it." Rigby then said "Well? What are we waiting for? Lets go!"

* * *

"Mordecai! Rigby!"

The shouts of Benson echoed through the house. Then, he yelled again "Don't make me fire you two!" He then searched the rooms in the first floor in vain, and then he went upstairs and saw Pops playing with his yoyo. Apparently, it was Pop's birthday a few days ago before his story. Benson rolled his eyes and sighed. He walked over to Pops.

Then, he asked "Pops, have you seen Mordecai and Rigby?" Pops stopped, and looked at Benson and replied with concern "Maybe they went to the coffee shop to visit Margaret and Eileen."

Benson then walked out of the room in anger, and stomped all the way to the coffee shop, and slammed the door opened. He was very angry that he had air coming out of his nose like a flaring bull.

He then walked over to Margaret and Eileen and asked "Hey girls, have you seen Mordecai and Rigby?" They both looked at Benson, and Margaret said "No, but awhile ago we saw them running to the mall." Benson then threw a chair at the window and thrashed the whole place in anger.

Next, he then ran in anger to the mall, and then he didn't find them. He then yelled very loud that it could shatter the whole mall. Suddenly, a slight tap was felt, and he looked at his back. It was a manager.

The manager then explained "Excuse me sir, but maybe-" He was interrupted by Benson, yelling "Maybe what?! Maybe you know more of disciplining my workers than I do?! MAYBE I SHOULDN'T BE SCREAMING AT YOU LIKE A LUNATIC IN THE MALL?!" He yelled so fast. His yell was so loud the manager was so scared of him.

The manager then continued "No,No! I'm just asking maybe-"

Benson interrupted again "WHAT?!"

"F-Free relaxing massage in the massage store?"

"WELL MAYBE I AM! THANK YOU FOR THE KIND OFFER!"

* * *

About 30 minutes later, Benson calmed down after his very dangerous anger. He was being massaged, he sighed with relief, and said "After the day I have, that's what I just needed to-" He was interrupted by the sound of a crack, and it hurt. He then shouted in pain. He then said "What did you do?! Can you just undo what you just did?"

Benson can't get up because he had a crooked back, that was caused by too much massaging. The manager stepped back, and said "Actually, I have to speak with my boss because apparently I work at the counter at the toy store! Be right back!"

Then he ran, and Benson was just lying there. He then shouted "What?! You can't leave me like this!" He then tried to get up, but he ended up falling on the floor. He was forced to crawl back to the park on his own.

Then suddenly, he saw Skips. He then crawled to Skips, and Skips spotted him. "Benson, what happened to you?" Skips asked, raising an eyebrow. Benson then said "A manager was massaging me and then he ran away because he crooked my back!" Skips then said "Let me help you." He carried Benson. A lot of people were staring at them.

* * *

"Do you think they disappeared?" Eileen asked Margaret, who was looking at the window, concerned. She then said "Let's call them."

They tried to call them, and Eileen dropped the phone and said "They are not answering. Maybe we should visit them."

They drove to the house, and then while walking the dusty corridors, they spotted Benson being massaged by Skips to heal his crooked back. Eileen then said "What happened to you?" Benson looked up, and said "Long story."

They walked away, and they saw the door open. It was Mordecai and Rigbys room. They saw a note, and Eileen asked "What does it say?"Margaret picked it up, and read it:

_Dear people who are reading this, _

_If you are looking for us, we are hanging out in the mall. _

_Mordecai and Rigby. _

Eileen and Margaret rushed to the mall, and Margaret saw a blue fur. She picked it up, and said "This is Mordecai's fur!" Eileen then asked "Where did they go?"

Suddenly, a portal opened. It sucked Margaret and Eileen in.

**Hi guys! It took me so long to finish this chapter! Sorry it had to end like this, but the villains will appear in the next chapters! It took me long to upload cause it keeps on denying , the scene where Benson had a crooked back and yelling at the manager was a reference to The Limit from amazing world of gumball. It was the scene where Nicole was screaming at the manager and having her back crooked. Watch it and tell me if you see it! I have devianart here: **

**Here's my POV of myself and the cast: **

**Me: Okay, we will rehearse next week because on Saturday im watching Rio 2 with Mabel and Julia, my cousins. **

**Emmet: Okay, we will rehearse. Teehee. **

**Mordecai: Emmet, stop flirting with her. **

**Emmet: (Blushes) **

**Me: (Blushes)**

** Wyldstyle: I hate to interrupt, but we have to go. Bye guys!**

** Unikitty: Stay positive! **

**Me: (faces screen) Beware of the next chapter! I'll try to make a fan art on devianart, and also, I'm watching Rio 2 on Saturday! So excited! Are you watching it? Say it in the reviews. No bad reviews, and have a great day to all including some people having birthdays today! :)**


End file.
